Shining Silver
by Zuvios Gemini
Summary: Raph has a secret. When Leo finds out it drives him crazy. Will he give into temptation? Raph/Leo, Tcest, Turtlecest


A/N: A little drabble that wouldn't leave me alone after I stalked DeviantArt for Raph/Leo stuff. –guilty as charged-

I've always wanted to write a TMNT fic but I never had the balls. WELP. NOW I DO! XD Even if it's just sexual tension and dirty thoughts. TEEHEE.

**Warnings: Raph/Leo, Turtlecest, Tcest, slash**

Soundtrack: _Don't Wanna Go Home _by Jason Derulo

[TMNT-TMNT-TMNT]

_Inner peace… Tranquility… Silence—_

"C'mon Raph PLEASE!"

"I told ya no Mikey."

… _Silence… Sanctuary—_

"Just one time!"

"No! Now quit askin'!"

… _SILENCE PEACE CALM—_

"PLEEEEASE!"

"Alright already! Shaddup! Jeez."

Leo cracked an eye open and sighed heavily. He would never get his meditation done with all that yelling. He looked over at the kitchen table where Michelangelo and Raphael were sitting. Mikey had his arm braced on the table, obviously challenging Raph to an arm wrestling match. The blue-banded turtle smiled.

Poor Mikey. He'll never give up, even though he knows Raph always wins.

Raph chuckled and clasped hands with Mikey, cocky as ever. For a moment they just stared, trying to intimidate one another. Finally Mikey broke the silence that had filled the room.

"On three. One. Two. THREE!"

Their arms flexed and for a little bit nothing exciting happened... Until Raph got that familiar smirk on his face, the one that showed teeth, and suddenly Mikey found himself struggling to keep his arm upright.

The youngest turtle's tongue poked out from between his lips as he flicked his gaze back and forth between their hands in front of him and Raph's smug grin.

The more Mikey fought, the more Raph smiled. He had already won in his mind.

Eventually Raph was done playing around. He slammed Mikey's arm down on the table, rattling the silverware that had been set out for dinner.

"HAH! In yer face Mikey!" Raph exclaimed, laughing. Mikey crossed his arms, pouting. Normally Leo would have been chuckling at how childish Mikey could be, but at that moment his attention was elsewhere.

He could had have sworn he had seen something shiny in Raph's mouth when he laughed but he couldn't quite tell from where he was sitting. A small frown formed on his face.

[TMNT-TMNT-TMNT]

That night at dinner, Leo was watching Raph closely as he ate. Leo felt almost creepy for watching him as carefully as he was but he had to figure out what he saw.

If Raph saw Leo staring, he ignored it. He got some mashed potatoes on his finger by accident. Staring at it lazily, he stuck his tongue out and licked it off. Leo choked on his bread.

'Oh god.'

Right there in the middle of Raph's tongue was a little silver ball.

Raphael had his tongue pierced.

Leo couldn't help it. He stared.

Raph must have felt his older brother's stare because he raised an eyeridge at him in a 'what' expression, to which Leo did nothing but shake his head, eyes still wide.

Raph had his tongue pierced.

'Oh God help me...'

[TMNT-TMNT-TMNT]

The rest of the night was spent watching TV after the dishes were done, as usual. Well. It would have been the usual if Leo weren't still shooting looks at Raph every few seconds. Again, if Raph noticed, he hid it well enough.

Raph had his TONGUE PIERCED.

Leo still wasn't sure of why he was still baffled about it. Maybe because he never figured Raph for a piercing kind of guy. Maybe because he was wondering if Master Splinter knew. Or maybe...

Leo hid behind the rim of his teacup.

Or maybe he was trying not to think about what it would feel like to have that studded tongue running all over his skin, tasting every inch of him, making him quiver...

It was suddenly too hot in the living room, so he excused himself to get a glass of water.

Leo stood in the kitchen with his hands braced on the counter, willing the tightness in his lower plastron to go away.

He had never thought of Raph that way before. It was so wrong of him to think of Raph like that.

But damn if he couldn't help it.

Smoldering gold eyes, broad muscled body, smug cocky attitude, and that piercing? Leo bit back a groan. Who was he kidding?

Raphael was sexy.

It felt weird thinking that, but when the Leader peeked around the corner and saw Raph yawn, and the light caught the silver ball just right, making it glitter, Leo knew he was hooked.

[TMNT-TMNT-TMNT]

Raph scoffed as he walked through the sewers.

Leo was weird enough already, but his newly acquired habit of giving him strange looks every 5 seconds brought him to a whole new level of weird.

Raph didn't know what his deal was, but he was freaking him out.

One morning at breakfast, Raph had just gotten a bowl of cereal, and was trying to eat in peace, when Leo came downstairs and sat across from him. Normally Raph would have ignored him but he was making it kind of hard. He was staring again.

Raph scowled.

"Whadda ya want Leo?" Raph said, feeling irritated.

For a second the blue-banded turtle didn't respond but then he seemed to snap out of it because he just smiled and shook his head, getting up and leaving the room like nothing happened. Raph rolled his eyes.

Raph scoffed again, shaking the memory from his head.

Leo was so weird.

[TMNT-TMNT-TMNT]

After about a week of Leo's 'nonsense', as Raph called it, the red-banded turtle just quit paying it any attention.

He just figured it was something stupid like Leo was trying to figure out how Raph's mind worked or something. It sounded like a good answer to Raph, so he believed that for a little while.

[TMNT-TMNT-TMNT]

It was the middle of the night. Raph was in the middle of a really good dream; bodies were flying left and right and Raph was in the middle of the action.

Knocking at Raph's door woke him up. Grumbling, he sat up and looked at the clock. It was two in the morning. It had better be important.

His bedroom door opened and who walks in but Mister Fearless Leader himself. Raph glared at him groggily.

"Leo, you better have a good reason for wakin' me up durin' the ungodly hours a' the mornin'..." He warned him. Leo looked uncomfortable, and not because Raph had just threatened him.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Leo asked cautiously. Raph did his best not to groan.

"I guess, since I'm already awake." He grumbled, sitting up completely and rubbing his face.

Leo looked around the room awkwardly and for a second Raph thought he was going to say 'never mind', but instead his eyes settled on Raph once more.

"Open your mouth."

Raph stared at him. What the hell— Aw dammit. Knowing he was caught, Raph tried to play it off and just chuckled.

"Why?"

"I said open your mouth Raphael." Leo said again, putting his arms across his chest. Shit Raph's full name… The red-banded turtle rolled his eyes and reluctantly opened his mouth, knowing what Leo was looking for. He snapped it shut just as quickly, leering at the turtle at the foot of his hammock.

"Ya woke me up at 2 o'clock in the goddamn mornin' just ta ask me about my—"

"How long have you had that?" Leo interrupted him. Raph rolled his eyes again. What was this, Twenty Questions: The Early Morning Edition?

"What's it matter, Leo?" Raph sneered, jumping on the defensive. Leo didn't answer. In fact he looked away, hiding his face in the shadows. Raph snorted.

"Jeez don't get yer panties in a bunch. I got it months ago with Casey. Thought it'd be cool, y'know." He shrugged. Sure his answer was half-assed but damn if he was so not in the mood for one of Leo's lectures.

"You thought it would be cool to put a bar of metal through your tongue? Really Raph?" Leo said sarcastically. Wow that was new. It must really bother Leo for him to be sarcastic. Raph smirked.

"Yea, 'cause I knew how much it would piss you off."

Raph got the reaction he wanted. The corner of Leo's mouth turned down slightly, almost a frown but not quite.

"Very funny, Raph." Leo mumbled. Raph shrugged, still smirking.

"I'm hilarious." Raph said, sticking his tongue out, showing off his piercing. He caught the slight jerk Leo gave when he glanced at him. Interesting...

Raph reclined back on his hands and full-out grinned at Leo like a shark.

"So why does it bother ya so much?" He said slowly, watching Leo closely. The blue-banded turtle said nothing, only narrowed his eyes, obviously stalling. Raph's dangerous smile didn't leave his face as he got out of his hammock.

"Is it 'cause it's a potential hazard to my health?" He took a step forward, taking delight in the slight tensing of Leo's whole body.

"Or maybe..." Another step.

"Just maybe..." Another few steps and he had Leo backed against his door. His smile didn't falter as he braced his hands on either side of the smaller turtle's head and leaned in closer.

"You like it." He rumbled. He watched Leo's expression flicker between fear and anger.

"That's not at all what it is; now get away from me Raphael."

Using his full name wasn't going to work this time, and Raph let Leo know by chuckling lowly.

"You sure Leo? I saw the looks you been givin' me lately."

Leo swallowed thickly. He had to keep himself controlled. He couldn't let Raph know that he was getting to him.

"I was trying to—"

"Don't you dare give me no excuses, Leo." Raph cut him off, his gold eyes narrowing slightly as he leaned closer, so close that he could inhale the mint of Leo's breath.

Leo's own eyes narrowed and he tensed more.

"I won't ask again Raph. Get away from me." The larger turtle responded with a laugh.

"That ain't askin', Leo. That's demandin'," Raph dipped his head slightly, his voice dropping lower. "An' I never was good with meetin' demands."

Leo was lost. Was he honestly getting aroused by this dominating display Raph was putting on? He groaned inwardly when he realized that yes, he was. He liked the strength that he could feel coming off Raph. He steeled his nerves and decided to take a chance.

The blue-banded turtle rested his head against the door, smiling lewdly up at the younger turtle.

"What if I demanded you show me your piercing again?" He said, chuckling when Raph's expression shifted from threatening to predatory.

"And why would ya want me ta do that?" Raph said, not bothering to hide his wandering eyes as they trailed over the turtle in front of him.

"Maybe I like it." Leo heard the words leave his mouth and before Raph could respond, Leo lunged forward and crushed their mouths together. It was awkward at first but they quickly adapted.

Leo let Raph's tongue inside his mouth and gasped when he felt the stud brush the roof of his mouth. His hands lifted from their positions at his sides to grip Raph's broad shoulders. He pressed closer to the larger turtle when Raph's hands cupped his face, holding him close.

Raph pulled away, mind and heart racing. His Fearless Leader bit his bottom lip as he stared at him, making Raph growl deep in his throat. He leaned forward and swept his tongue across Leo's neck, getting a more-than-pleasant reaction.

Leo's grip on Raph's shoulders tightened and he gasped, his knees buckling. Oh God that silver ball on his skin felt as good as he had imagined. He let a little happy sound loose and he heard Raph chuckle against his skin.

"Ya like that, Leo?" Raph asked, leaning back to grin shamelessly at the smaller turtle. Leo smiled back. He hooked his foot behind Raph's knee and pulled, sending them crashing to the floor. From his perch atop the red-banded turtle's chest, Leo laughed.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He leaned down and matched Raph's cocky smile.

"Care to show me more?"

[TMNT-TMNT-TMNT]

A/N: Not quite the ending I planned but I like it regardless. :) Review and I just might write more TMNT in the future.


End file.
